Talk:Hatty Hattington/@comment-24491127-20141124203648/@comment-26162623-20150128045843
It's not that those advantages don't outweigh all of the cons, it's that they don't outweigh all of the con. Con is singular, because the only thing you've said against bombs that's a fact is the short range, but that isn't even a disadvantage. Why aren't Red Knight and Ninja at a disadvantage for having the shortest splash magic range? Oh wait, that short range is what makes ninja so OP at boss killing. I know that half the enemies are weak to orange knight's magic. HOLY SHIT HE'S A FIRE ELEMENT CHARACTER TOO? DEEP FUCKING INSIGHT THERE DUDE. Soloing levels on insane mode without touching the ground isn't near impossible because I solo'd almost 75% of insane mode with no potions using that technique with royal guard. That's why I love him so much and he's in my top 3 favorite characters. I'm talking about ground projectiles only when I say it breaks blocks. Does blacksmith's hammer break through a shield? No. Also blue knight uses his splash magic in the air just like blacksmith, and that's part of the reason why his crowd control is unparalleled So bombs being the least expensive doesn't outweigh all of the "con", but it's super impressive that fencer and industrialist have the least expensive splash attack? (To be fair they have no cons anyway but still) Kamikaze skeletons and stuffed animals touch the ground on the B attack. How often do you magic jump up and spam magic projectiles at enemies from the air? I bet you do it a fucking lot, and bombs would be WAY more effective than fireballs for that. Alien hits more than one enemy with his splash magic, retard. Aside from that he does 50% normal damage with his B projectile, and in the air he doesn't get knock back so it's harder to use it in juggles than normal characters. Fireballs do have more range, thank you lieutenant obvious, but they have one special effect: damage over time, but bombs have dozens of special effects. Imagine if you had an attack with knockback that would make even the conehead groom and other heavyweight enemies, even the beefy brute and beefy stovefaces, and beefy royal guards, go flying defenselessly across the screen. That's how powerful the knockback on bombs is. Bombs can be used for crowd control, or for cover/defense, but your fireballs can't do diddly squat to any of the aforementioned enemies. Do you want to take 140% normal ice damage as fire demon? Do you want to be weak to fire when playing as stoveface, barbarian, snakey, bear, conehead, royal guard, etc.? Do you want to be weak to lightning when playing as industrialist? Do you want to be weak to ice when playing as Saracen and industrialist? Do you want fencer, stoveface, fire demon, etc. To resist your lightning in pvp? You can't have the resistances without the weaknesses, and that's why it's easier to just make all of the playable characters be neutral to elements. Imagine if cultist resisted all elements as a character. That would be way too overpowered.